FORGIVE ME
by fullmoonbueatyinu
Summary: Once again, kagome has spotted inuyasha with kikyo. How will she cope now? The fights are getting tougher everyday, and she breaks under the pressure and leaves for good? What is inuyahsa do about this , and does kikyo and koga fit into this? READ!
1. Chapter 1

It was and ordinary day with kagome, as she got ready to head back to the feudal era. She grabbed ramen , shippo's suckers and a couple of bentos. She hauled her large bag over her shoulder and jumped into the well. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the well, she saw miroku, inuyasha, sango, shippo and kirara setting up for lunch.

Inuyasha of course was asleep in the tree above their camp. The smell of cooking ramen awoke him suddenly, and he fell from the tree. Kagome laughed walking up to her friend, squished face and all.

"Ah, I see your'e awake sleepy head" kagome said holding out her hand. Inuyasha took the gesture for granted and got up. "feh, when is the ramen done i'm hungry" inuyasha said following the seductive smell of his favorite food. " about half an hour" kagome said sitting down to stir the soup. "whatever, I'm taking a walk to pass time" he said heading toward the woods.

Inuyasha closed his eyes enjoying the breeze while he walked through the woods. This was his favorite thing to do to relive his stress. The breeze stopped long enough for inuyasha to notice, and brake way from his trance. "inuyasha" said a cold familiar voice. ' is that kikyo'?. Inuyasha thought looking around for her. He noticed her soul collecters hovering around a small cavern near a large tree. Out of his own curosity and desire to see her he approached the cavern.

Back at camp, inuyasha's ramen was done and everyone settled down for lunch. " where's inu.. yasha" miroku said between mouthfuls of food. "he went for a walk , but he has been gone for a long while now" kagome informed her friends and got up. "im going to go look for him, stay here I should not be very long" and with that kagome ran to the forest.

The smell of clay and dirt entered inuyasha's nose as he ventured farther into the cavern. 'it is her' inuyasha said following the familiar scent. "inuyasha, this is your last chance, either me, or my copy" kikyo said walking over to inuyasaha. Kagome now hearing familiar voices had entered the cave and watching the whole thing.

" kikyo... I.. can't.. I. Mean" inuyasha said with a blank expression. "if you can't chose, then i'll help you" kikyo was now glowing a light blue. She floated over to inuyasha, chanted something and his eyes turned glassy, she had captured his soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N ALRIGHT cliffyy? Or not if you like this chappy I know it is short but there is a reason for it. Please review this is going to be a good story and I won't continue until I get 3 reviews.

3 yaz fullmoon-chan00000000000


	2. emergency

"inuyasha"!!. kagome screamed and ran over to him. Kikyou backed up pulling an arrow towards kagome. "leave it be girl" kikyou said backing kagome into a corner. Kagome felt the cold wall of the cave hit her back, and she gasped in pain. "peeping tom is a bad habit, kagome" it was the first time kikyou had said her first name. Inuyasha was returning to his normal state. He took this chance for granted. He thrusted his testaiga (don't know how to spell it) out and aimed just to the right of kikyou, knowing that she would dodge it. Kikyou dodged his attack, and sent him a death glare. A glare that would scare the devil himself. Once again inuyasha's soul was captured. Kagome started to run towards inuyasha when she was stopped by a barrier. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow in an attempt to break it but she failed. "only the miko whom created this barrier can penetrate it, thus it is invincible to you" kikyou said making her way over towards inuyasha.

'where am I' inuyasha thought to himself. He tried to speak but no words came out. He could clearly see what kikyou was trying to do. She was going to pull him into hell with her. He felt kikyou's cold hard lips against his. He did not want to kiss her back, but with no control over himself, his soul gave in.

kagome felt her knees give in as inuyasha and kikyou made out. It was silent except for the occasional " drip" of the cave's wet surfaces hitting it's cold hard floor. Kagome scened a demonic aura, as kikyou started to glow a light blue color. The cave floor beneath them gave in, exposing hot magma. 'no' inuyasha thought trying to bring out his demon side of his soul. Inuyasha eye's turned from a glassy blue, to pools of deep red. His peached cheeks now had two purple claw streaks on each one. Inuyasha soul had been released, but now he could not control his dreaded full demon state. He dug his over sized claws into kikyou's back. She let out a painful moan as blood ran down her back staining her red kimono. "next time... YOU WILL PAY" kikyou said as she dissipated along with her barrier and the cave turned to normal. Kagome stood thee in disbelief. She was scared of inuyasha's demon side. Knowing that he could not control it meant anything was possible, even killing one of his closest comrades. She knew he was in a rage . Kagome backed up, inuyasha moved forward as an evil smile crept across his lips revealing his canine fangs. "get... away" inuyasha said trying to fight off his demon side. Finally after what seemed like forever he got a hold of himself. Kagome adverted her eyes from his, but soon caught his pitiful stare.

Kagome tried to move but pain shot up her back. She felt her back and her hand was covered in blood. She did not care all she wanted was to go home. Kagome say inuyasha trying to say something, but was too caught up in pain to make out his words. She was not only physically hurt , but emotionally too. Her emotions reached climax and she broke down into sobs running away. With every step she took, the more pain, her breathing was increasing from her crying , and also the fact that she was loosing an awful lot of blood. She could her inuyasha's cries as he chased after her, but she pushed them aside determined to reach the well. She was half way there when she stopped , and ripped the necklace with the shikon jewel shards and threw them down before continuing her painstaking journey. Inuyasha grabbed the shards, in shock and fell too his knees. He cried one more time "KAGOMEEEE" before breaking down into deep thought about the troubles that forsaken him.

Back at camp "it's almost sundown, I'm getting worried" sango said as she pulled her rather large boomerang over her back. "ill join you" miroku said grabbing his staff. "me too" shippou said. The gang jumped on kirara. They searched the skies, and were about to give up when kirara jerked at a familiar scent. Inuyasha heard his friends approach him, but was too lost in thought to notice. "inuyasha!!" sango said gently shaking him back into reality. She gasped when she saw a bloody necklace in his hands. Inuyasha's face went dark with guilt as he told of the recent event.

With kagome . Kagome gasped as the pain continued to pulse through her delicate body. She had reached the well, but not quite gathered enough strength to move herself in it. She shallowed her breaths , trying to reduce the pain. After about half an hour of resting she finally , quickly but gently jumped into the well. Her mom gasped as her daughter entered the house trailing blood behind. "call... 911" she said before collapsing. Her mother ran to the phone. Operator: "moshi,moshi, how may I help you".

"my daughter is hurt badly, she is losing a lot of blood send an ambulance A.S.A.P" and with that she hung up running swiftly to kagome. "sweetie how did this happen" her mom said as she placed towel of her trying to suppress her bleeding. "mom make something up I can't possibly expect them to believe what _actually happened"._ Sirens filled the air as perimedics rushed into the house. They started putting strange wires and bandages on kagome , before rolling her out on a stretcher. "mam, she is in horrible condition, were taking her by air" the paramedic said as she loaded kagome's limp body into the helicopter. "I'll be at the hospital later" kagome's mom said choking her sobs down her throat.


	3. hinaka?

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She took it all in the sight of her fragile heart beat on the monitor, and the blood soaked bandage that covered her stomach. She felt distant, like she was not in this world. She tried to sit up but pain shot up her body throwing her back down. She remembered how she got here everything that had happened recently. This only caused her more pain , and she shook it from her thoughts.

" Miroku where is inuyasha??'' shippou asked the monk. Miroku looked over at his half-demon friend and sighed in pity. "Leave him alone" miroku said edging shippou away from him. ' How could I?' inuyasha thought as he clenched the necklace tighter. ' Why do I feel this way?' inuyasha thought as salty tears formed in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. ' Could it be that I have fallen in love with her?'. Inuyasha had just relieved his feelings for kagome, as memories of her ran through his mind. His faced filled with disgust and regret as he remembered how many stupid arguments they had. He was so careless about kagome's feelings. Then there was kikyou., She was his first love. Fate had played with it and threw their love away. ' Go see about her' said a little voice in inuyasha's head. Inuyasha shook his head, he knew exactly what would happen if he did that-rejection-.

Dirt filled the air as kouga ran down the mountains. ' her scent is faint...with blood!?'. Kouga thought as he followed Kagome's scent. He followed the scent to kaede's hut. There he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara eating. "What happened to kagome" kouga insisted with his husky and rough voice. " She is in her era" sango said not lifting her head. Kouga lifted his head and caught the smell of inuyasha. He ran to a tree near the edge of the village. " What happened to kagome mutt-face?!" kouga said stomping up to inuyasha. "She got hurt...badly" Inuyasha explained. Kouga took him by the throat. " Is she alright because if she isn't then I will punch you to hell!!" kouga said tightening his grip on inuyasha's throat. " That I d..don't know" inuyasha was choking at his on words. Kouga let loose of him, figuring this was not the time to fight.

"She will be fine in her era" inuyasha simply replied rubbing his now sore throat. He was filled with doubt. Her injuries were to great, but who knows her era is greatly advanced than her maybe she will be o.k. Inuyasha thought taking a deep breath.

"Kikyou is that you?" a shallow femine voice asked the enraged priestess. "Who are you?" kikyou asked pulling her bow and arrow out. " I'm hinaka the first priestess" the voice replied. Now a a women older than kikyou was in sight. She had long beautiful creamy brown hair that came past her waist. She had soft icy blue eyes. "What do you want with me?" kikyou said lowering her weapon. " I need to speak to you about you're incarnation, lady Kagome. "What about her" her voice becoming increasingly angered a the sound of "kagome". " Her true power are going to awaken soon" hinaka said calmly. "True power eh? What the hell are you talking about?" kikyou said keeping her plain emotionless face. " That I can not tell you ... yet" and with that Hinaka dissipated into the skies. Kikyou confused just walked away.

Kagome felt a burst of miko energy course through her body. Witch was normal when she was hurt, but this was different. This energy was increased, and kagome could feel another energy but was not sure what it was. She felt refreshed and took a look at her wound, it was healed. Then she looked at her heart monitor, it was a perfect rhythm. ' Yes, no I can get a out of this damned hospital' kagome thought as she ripped all the hospital equipment off of her. She quietly lifted up the window and crawled out . She landed in the back lot of the hospital. It was late in the afternoon, but she could still see. Then another burst of that strange miko energy, went through her body. This time stronger. Kagome felt her body growing increasingly hot until she glowed a light pink. " What the hell is going on?!" she screamed quietly. Then a final burst of power, and her hair grew a dark blue, and her eyes turned green. Kagome felt a breeze hitting atop her head, and she felt to cat ears. " What the hell!!" kagome screamed and covered her mouth hoping no one heard her cry.

"Calm down girl" hinaka said annoyed. Kagome jumped at the voice. "Why are you here" kagome asked standing firm now. " I am here to explain" hinaka said as she lifted her left arm. A mirror appeared in front of the two. " This is the mirror of life" hinaka said holding the mirror up to the sky. She chanted something to the skies, and the mirror began to glow and a moving picture appeared in the glass. " Can you please tell my what is happening to me!" kagome said moving closer to hinaka. " Long before the feudal era, demons and humans lived in peace. Some demons called mutant demons were different, There power being very limited, they were shunned by most demons. There was a sea demon, who had fallen in love with a male human. Two jewels the jewel of love and the jewel of luck, were present at this time. She worked and fought to get one of the jewels, she succeeded. And on her 15th birthday she wished to become human, but also keep her demon powers. She did and later got married to that man. After some time they had a baby named Sakura, which was the first priestess. " That was you?" kagome said cutting off her story. Hinaka simply nodded. " I grew up with weak powers, I was selfish and craved more power. The only power above a priestess was a demon. So on my 15th birthday, my father gave me the jewel of luck. He told me to wish on it for something I desired most. I did and was turned into a cat demon, or a half demon. I was shunned by people, and could not find love. Eventually died from regret. The jewel when I wished on it morphed into me. It was supposed to be passed onto a priestess named kikyou. When the time came for the jewel to become on with her. She had so much hatred in her heart, that the jewel resisted her. And it had to be passed down to you. The jewel entered your body when you were hurt and mixed with you're miko power." hinaka took a deep breath after finishing her story. " What does-" kagome was cut off when the ground began to shake, and white daggers shot through the air. "This was not supposed to happen!!!" hinaka said as she protected kagome.

( A/N aha yes we all love cliffhangers don't we eh?. Sorry I have not updated lately Ive been sick and it was thanksgiving!! Please review I don't care if you say a 3 letter word just review this story it is my best work!!)


	4. Fields of hope Save her please!

" Fight me Kagome!!!" a deep voice came over Kagome's ears making her shiver. "You just leave her alone, Kori!!!" hanaka screamed pulling Kagome closer to her. " Haahahah" Kori just laughed.

" DO you think that I would let a fight like this one to be wasted eh?" a large creature was now in sight.

He had blood lustful eyes, horns that grew from his head and a indescribable body.

"Kagome do not look into his eyes!" hinaka screamed, but it was too late and kagome fell limp.

Soon Kagome's eyes opened, her creamy soft brown eyes had turned a dark purple full with unexplained hatred. " You want to fight me you say?" kagome said calmly escaping from hinaka's grasp.

" Yes thats more like it" Kori said as a faint smile crept upon his lips revealing a large fang.

Kori unsheathed his sword and pointed it right at kagome. Kagome just stood there looking at him like he was stupid. " Don't you look at your superior like that!!" Kori yelled charging at kagome.

"BOOOOOM!!" The loud sound swept over the area as Kori's sword hit bare ground.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Kori said as he spotted Kagome above him. "Never underestimate me!" Kagome said as she dug her claws into Kori's neck. His pupils grew small and he choked blood.

But his weakness did not last long, before kagome had the chance to escape he slashed her in the stomach. " ahhhh-humph" kagome screamed as she was shot 20 feet across the parking lot.

The jewel shards began to pulse in the tiny jar still in Inuyasha's hand.

"What??" Inuyasha said as the jewels glowing. " OH dear!!" Kaede said as she quickly grabbed the necklace. " It is kagome she is in great danger!!" kaede said fixing her gaze on the half demon.

" Ye must go see about her" kaede said but to much her surprise the necklace was gone along with inuyasha.

"DAMMIT!!" Inuyasha thought as he ran to the well. ' I should have brought her back earlier!'

He reached the well and jumped in, what was about to happen would change his life FOREVER!

'Where am I?' kagome asked herself as she woke up. " You are in the spirit world" a middle aged woman answered kagome in a flash. " You mean I am DEAD??!!" " No child, but you have been hurt pretty badly considering you were weak to start with." The woman finished before sitting next to kagome in the luscious green grass. " Tell me something is bothering you is it not?" the woman said staring out into the plains.

Kagome got a weird look in her eyes, with mixed emotions of sadness and hatred. " It is just that..." kagome breathed slowly. "i am tired of fighting" kagome said as she crunched her knees closer to her body. " I see" the woman said getting up. " do you you know why humans live?" the woman asked with a serious face. " I guess it is because, we don't know the meaning of 'life' till we lose it and then it is to late to go back and live.." kagome said calmly. " Your right child and that will never change" the woman said before disappearing.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, he did not even bother to look in the shrine. Her sweet lavender smell wisped around his nose. How he loved that smell and looked forward to it everyday, even though he would not admit it he was in love with Kagome. She stayed by him through everything and even if she sat him all the time he actually liked the kind of rough attention he got from her. She was a human, he was a half demon. She was nice and caring, he was rough and hard headed. He never would dream that she had feelings towards him, after everything he had done to her. Her smell led him to a large concrete lot. Now he could smell blood, as he walked closer the blood completely covered over her normal scent. Inuyasha winced and covered his nose. NEVER did he want this smell coming from her.

Inuyasha just caught a glimpse of kagome and already tears were forming. Oblivious to the demon still on a rampage in the world around him he ran to her side. He gently picked her up in his arms. Blood was soaking his fire robe , but he did not care. "k- Kagome!! Wake up please- please..please!!" Inuyasha's voice trailed off and he cut into small sobs of pleading to the gods for her to wake up and be okay.

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta  
anata no yume wo miteta

The song ran in Inuyasha's head. It was one of the many songs Kagome would hum to shippo to edge him to sleep. This being his favorite. It was called fields of hope, just what he needed right now hope, pure hope. Inuyasha started to hum the song, hoping wherever Kagome was she would hear him.

kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku  
itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara

'Is that Inuyasha humming?' kagome thought still in the spirit world. The same woman again appeared right next to kagome with an enlightened expression on her face. " What are you so happy about?" Kagome said coldly. " Did you know when you are present in the spirit world you can NOT hear anything in the world of living" the woman said now smiling wildly . " Yes where are you going with this?" kagome said kind of annoyed at her sudden lightened mood. " you can only hear someone who loves you, deeply so strong that their emotions reach across time. " You mean if that is Inuyasha that I hear , he- is in love with me??" kagome said with a doubtful face. " he he yep, maybe!" The woman said placing her hand lightly on Kagome's shoulders. " May this being of life be brought back to the world of living, to live with happiness and peace, for she has learned the reason that humans live" the woman chanted and kagome's vision got blurry and she was lost in the darkness of her mind.

Inuyasha stopped humming as ran started puring down. " dammit not the damn rain now!!" Inuyasha said picking kagome up in his arms bridal style. " Let me see her" hinaka said. " Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said handing her fragile body over to the priestess. Hinaka laid kagome on the hard ground.

" retrieve her soul from the darkness, relieve her wounds, release the pain In her heart!" hinaka said as a blue ball of energy formed in her hand. " Kagome you WILL LIVE!!!" Hinka said as she covered kagome in the blue fire. Slowly her wounds disappeared and the painful expression turned peaceful as the fire went out. " She is in your hand now, lad" hinaka said bowing before walking away.


End file.
